


Thank the Sinners of the world...

by DelversDream



Series: Monster Mash [1]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Beware ye who enter here, Dead(ish) Musicians are the best, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Bisexual, Gen, Lord Raptor's a jerk, Luffy Being Luffy, Nico Robin being Nico Robin, Usopp being Usopp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelversDream/pseuds/DelversDream
Summary: ... For without them, we would not know how far one should go.Basically the Strawhats meet the absolute monster mash of Darkstalkers.





	1. Lost at sea

The facts were simple. Lord Raptor was on a shitty boat. There was no one else on this ship but him. If this ship flew again, it would probably fall apart the second it hit water, and the wind that caused it to fly in the first place was beginning to blow again. 

3-2-1 "sigh" liftoff. "Sonofa-" 

His name was Lord Raptor, He was an undead being (Zombie or Ghoul, wasn't sure which), He killed one hundred people in the name of a Demon Emperor named Ozom, and he planned on backstabbing the aforementioned Demon Emperor with person who was supposed to keep him from doing that, La Malta. La Malta. Oh, La Malta. Lord Raptor would miss hi-

Wait, He wasn't dead.

again. 

yet. 

Someone was touching him. 

"Luf-". The child's voice was muffled by a throbbing pain in Lord Raptor's head.

"Oh my g-", Female voice, "How is - still breathing?"

"Devil -uit. What? Th-'s how Bro-k and C-pper exist." Raptor swore the person that was speaking now was a male teenager.

Time to open his eyes.

The sight that was held before Lord Raptor was quite odd. A stuffed animal of a deer, an orange haired woman, and a black haired boy with a pompadour.   
And then came the brat that was touching him. 

"Is your name Luffy?" Lord Raptor muttered. 

The brat then spoke "Yes!"

"Why the -," Ow, Ow, Oh God.

"Luffy! We've got to-" The child's voice came from the stuffed animal. Seemed legit.

Lord Raptor went unconscious.


	2. Mother-ker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lord Raptor shouldn't leave the bed, but does.
> 
> And La Malta wants answers.
> 
> And I introduce you to my stupid OC pirate crew.

Sure, it took a bit for Myos, Luffy, and Chopper to get the thing to the infirmary. Damn it, Ussop, He can't kill you now! You too, Kuri. Now they were waiting for this... thing to wake up. And wake up they did, socking Kuri in the face. 

"Kuri-chan!!! I'll defend you from the beast!!" Sanji shouted. 

"clk clk, Kuri was too close to his face, Swirlybrow," Zoro countered.

"Idiot, You wouldn't know a dangerous beast if it walked right in from of you!" Sanji roared

And so the classical argument of chivalry versus i'm-stronger-than-youitis began again.

Meanwhile, the 'beast' was watching the fight with great interest. "Do you mind if I join?"

Chopper shouted "NO!! YOU ARE NOT JOINING THEM". 

"My name is Lord Raptor and I am not listening to a possessed stuffed animal." That statement alone showed just how batshit ... Lord Raptor was.

Slices(from Zoro), kicks(from Sanji and Raptor), and Punches(from Raptor) were thrown around as fight slowly crescendo-ed into madness.

"My Arm! Oh God you broke my bloody arm!" That was Lord Raptor, " I'll never play guitar agai... no wait I forgot." 

Lord Raptor's arm snapped back into place. With a thousand baby eating grin, he returned to the fight.

"A fellow musician? Where is his guitar?" Brook wondered.

At this point the fight was now on the deck of the Thousand Sunny (anywhere below was asking for a death sentence from Franky).

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"So, Where was he last?" Felicia asked. 

"Well, we were in New Orleans, The tropical part of it," La Malta whimpered, "He said he'd be staying up a bit later than normal. He didn't come back. I know he's still alive."

"Let's go check over there then."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Fuck-shit!" Lord Raptor had slowed down, unable to keep with the pace of the battle, "AAAAhhOOOWWW."

"You Idiot!" Chopper was there to save someone who would never listen to his advice.

"Hoo, That was a, hoo, fight," Raptor wheezed, falling flat onto his face, "Who are you people? Demons? Werepeople? Or just Monsters?"

Lord Raptor was dragged over to the infirmary once more.

"Well Mr. Raptor, There's two 'demons' on these ships," Robin answered, "There's Myos, who has legitimate claim to being a weredemon and me, a 'devilchild'. As for 'monsters' well..."

"SANJI! FOOD!"

"That."

"What are your names?" Lord Raptor asked.

Monkey D. Luffy was the boy wearing the strawhat, 'Captain' of the Strawhat Pirates(He was a 'Rubber Man', able to stretch in ridiculous ways. He was currently taking Lord Raptor's food), Roronoa Zoro was the green-haired-3-katana wielder/First mate, Nami was the orange haired lady (she could apparently detect the weather and shifts in it), Navigator, Ussop looked abnormal (Lord Raptor thought the guy was a tengu at first sight, what with the long nose and curly hair) and was the sharp shooter, Sanji (Swirlybrow was a fitting description for him) was the cook, Tony Tony Chopper was the doctor (Chopper wasn't a stuffed animal after all), Nico Robin was the archaeologist (Why would a pirate crew need an archaeologist? probably an excuse for more people), Franky was the shipwright (Damn he wouldn't have looked out of place in the weirder parts of Makai, with those arms, nose and. yeah that.) and Brook was the musician (Now Brook reminded him of home. Brook was a musician too, but more classical).

"More Food!" Lord Raptor clamoured, smacking Luffy's hand.

Kuri was the captain of the Tora Pirates (Kuri's name was probably insprired by Curry seeing that her hair shared color with it.), Myos was the shipwright and navigator of the Tora pirates ('He didn't have a choice. It was either leave the ship or join me,' said Kuri), Blackbird was Myos' 'Older Brother' and a robot, and Antilion, a man that seemed to live in a suit of armor (He was apparently a great cook).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeadCanon about La Malta: When Lord Raptor dies for the final time, La Malta will return to Makai (Darkstalkers' version of Hell).


End file.
